Campbell's Cabin
Campbell's Cabin is a former vacation home secluded in the woods near Royal Oak, Michigan in the Motor City Wasteland. In 2287, it is rumored to cursed. After several strange occurrences, the Hunters living in Royal Oak avoid the cabin at all costs. Background Located outside Royal Oak, the cabin was once owned by Professor Sam Campbell, world-renowned historian, archaeologist, and scholar. Professor Campbell had devoted his life to understanding the world's earliest histories and mysteries. In his time, Campbell was the only person who could read 33 dead languages and was able to speak 19 of them. Universities paid large sums for his lectures, and Campbell's calendar was usually booked full of them. So indeed it must have been a fortune he was offered by Constance Blackhall to walk away. To hunt for a book. THE book. The Krivbeknih. But it wasn't the paycheck that convinced him, it was the chance to study the mystical ancient tome for himself. After years of following dead-end leads, Professor Campbell accomplished his goal of procuring the book. His cabin near Royal Oak was his place of refuge away from the city-life of Detroit, where he could get away and devote his time to research, so naturally it was where he began translating the Krivbeknih, recording the words on holotape. But as Campbell read the words aloud, something awoke in the woods. It first took possession of Campbell's wife, and he was forced to lock her away. Professor Campbell hoped he could find a way to save her by translating more of the book but he was dead by dawn. Constance Blackhall arrived the next day and took possession of the Krivbeknih. In August of 2077, a group of college students camping in the woods stumbled upon the vacant cabin. In the Professor's study, one of the students found the holotapes and played the recorded translations. For a second time, evil awoke at the cabin, including the reanimated corpses of the professor and his wife. The disappearance of the campers was still unsolved when the bombs fell two months later. In 2287, the Prisoner is sent by the Hunters to investigate the curse of Campbell's Cabin. Hunters who go near the cabin are never heard from again. The Prisoner can find Professor Campbell's translations, play them, and attempt to defeat the summoned evil once and for all or strike a bargain with the dark being. Behind the Scenes * Based on the cabin from Sam Raimi's Evil Dead franchise starring Bruce Campbell. Raimi and Campbell are both from Royal Oak, Michigan. Originally they wished to make the first movie in the woods around Royal Oak, but found the town was less than enthusiastic about the idea. Professor Sam Campbell's name is a direct reference to the writer/director and star. * There's a little bit of influence from The Ninth Gate starring Johnny Depp in Professor Campbell's relationship with Constance Blackhall. Both involve a wealthy benefactor with ulterior motives hiring someone to procure and study a mysterious, occult book. Category:Fallout: Detroit Category:Fallout: Detroit Locations